glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio XXI (Una mirada al pasado)
1: Una mirada al pasado 2015 Will-Muy bien, vamos a trabajar (Will y Rachel entran a la sala del coro) Rachel-Ok todos, tomen asiento, estamos más que felices ahora que tenemos más miembros, necesitamos reclutar 4 más para antes de las locales, pero eso es pan comido Will-Ahora, lo que harán es una tradición de New Directions, dónde el grupo presenta una canción que signifique algo para su generación, que hable de cómo se sientan, y ahora es su turno ................................... Mientras tanto Un grupo de alumnos estaban viendo una proyección, entre todos esos alumnos, estaban 2 grandes amigos de la infancia infiltrados entre ellos. Shannon-Acompáñame Mariah-A dónde vamos? Shannon-New directions debe estar ensayando ahora mismo, vamos a ver En el auditorio '' (Música) Jane-She sees them walking in a straight line, That's not really her style Shannon y Mariah-(Entran silenciosamente y se sientan) Mason-And they all got the same heartbeat, But hers is falling behind Madison y Roderick- Nothing in this world could ever bring them down Yeah, they're invincible, And she's just in the background Madison-And she says, Madison con Roderick y New Directions- "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." (Música) Kitty-He sees them talking with a big smile, But they haven't got a clue Will-(Ríe) Kitty-Yeah, they're living the good life, Can't see what he is going through Spencer y Alistair- They're driving fast cars, But they don't know where they're going Mariah-(Los miraba) Spencer y Alistair-In the fast lane, living life without knowing And he says, Myron con Spencer y New Directions-"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids" Kitty-And they said, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids Kitty y Myron con Spencer y New Directions-I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." Todos-Whoa Whoa Whoa Spencer y Roderick-Like the cool kids (Aplauden) Mariah-Se darán cuenta que estamos aquí? Shannon-No lo creo...imagina estar ahí Mariah-Shannon...por qué crees que me interesa? Shannon-Por favor, nos hemos colado a todas las presentaciones desde que Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel instauraron el Club Glee, incluso vimos las audiciones y dijiste que ese sujeto, Roderick, cantaba muy bien Mariah-Tienes razón, me gustaría estar ahí...pero imagina el impacto que tendría que entremos, somos populares aquí, por favor, además Sue Sylvester es muy mala, no creo que el Club Glee dure (Se va) .................... Mariah-(Narrando)Les ha pasado que todos les dicen que eres la mujer más hermosa de aquí pero no se dan el valor de declararse? A mí sí, es un poco incómodo que me etiqueten como "bonita", camino y es como si el mar se abriera, cada hombre me sonríe y se va, pero probablemente no les correspondería por una razòn de la que no quiero hablar (Mira la lista de inscripción) Los chicos que están en el Club Glee son interesantes, primero están Kitty, Mason, Madison y Spencer, siempre los veo en las prácticas, no he hablado con Kitty y los gemelos, pero Spencer siempre me saluda, hablamos poco, ya que tenemos unas clases juntos Spencer-Hola Mariah Mariah-Hola...(Narrando) Luego está Jane, dicen que tiene una actitud parecida a la de Rachel Berry, pero no creo que sea tan ambiciosa o egoísta, Myron, ese niño de 13 años que no debería estar ahì pero lo está y nadie sabe porqué, Alistair, el novio de Spencer, no he hablado mucho con él desde que fue transferido aquí, pero pienso que es el más normal de todos ellos porque es un poco callado y siempre lo veo leyendo, y creo que Isaac está locamente enamorado de él, y por último está Roderick, es tímido pero lo he escuchado y tiene una voz...genial, pienso que es especial y un poco atractivo, a veces los futbolistas lo molestan y trato de hacer mi esfuerzo por defenderlo de esos gorilas, hasta que llega Spencer y los ahuyenta, no sé cómo lo hace, en las prácticas es cuando más hablo con él ................. ''En el campo de fútbol Spencer-Hola Mariah, cómo has estado? Mariah-Hola...qué te digo? He estado normal, y tú? Spencer-Yo bien Mariah-No, sabes de qué hablo, se corrieron los rumores Spencer-Oh ya veo (Ríe) Sí, Alistair y yo estamos saliendo, no es sensacional? Mariah-Sí...es bueno Spencer-(Suspira) De verdad me gusta, trato de no arruinarlo Mariah-Todos lo esperamos En otra parte del campo Shannon-(Ok, tienes que ser un buen pateador, concentrate)(Patea la pelota) Mason-Spencer!!! Spencer!!(Corre hacia ellos) Spencer, sabes si acaso... Shannon-No, detente Mason D: Mason-(Le pega la pelota) Spencer, Mariah, Madison y Kitty-Ouch -.-" Spencer-...Eso debió doler (Ríe) Shannon-(Lo ayuda a levantarse) Cuánto lo siento Mason-No, yo debí fijarme por donde corría (Se acercan a ellos) Madison-Mason!! Hermano estás bien?! Mason-Estoy de maravilla Madison, no te preocupes Kitty-Qué clase de idiota golpea a alguien con una pelota desde lejos? Shannon-Oye, ya dije que lo sentía, estaba practicando para ser un pateador Kitty-Quieres subir de puesto y así ya no estarás más en la banca verdad? Spencer y Kitty-(Ríen) Shannon-No se burlen >.< Mariah-Sólo fueron sinceros amigo Shannon-Estar en la banca no es tan malo Kitty-Sólo si te gusta recibir el balón cuando se pierde Shannon-(Recordando) . . Shannon-(En la banca) ^^'' X-Cuidado! Shannon-Ah! D: (Le pega el balón) . . Shannon- ._.... Ya que no es tan malo -.-" (En las sillas del campo estaban Jane, Alistair, Roderick y Myron hablando) Jane-Oigan, y ya escucharon sobre la Academia Dalton? Roderick-Sobre el incendio que hubo? Jane-Tuve suerte de haberme transferido aquí, si estuviera ahí me habría quedado sin educación Myron-No me digas, aún estás molesta porque te rechazaron Jane-Ese lugar no es para mí (Hablaban) Isaac-(Toma agua de la botella) Alistair-(Ríe) Isaac-...(Lo mira) Alistair-La verdad no lo creo Jane-Quién puede hacerlo? (Ríen) Isaac-(Se acerca a él) Mason, Madison, Spencer y Kitty-(Pasan junto a él y lo rebasan) Mason y Madison-Hola chicos (Los chicos forman un círculo y comienzan a hablar y reír) Isaac-(Los miraba) Alistair-(Ríe) Spencer-(Lo besa) Isaac-....... Mientras tanto X-La pelota!! Y-Shannon, está cerca de tí! Shannon-Mmhh...Allá va la pelota!! (La patea) X-Idiota!! Isaac-Ay Dios D: (Esquiva la pelota) Shannon-Cuidado otra vez D: Myron-Fijate por donde pateas! Shannon-Lo siento -.-" Mariah-(Ríe) .................. (Suena la campana) Mariah-Hey Alistair Alistair-Qué pasa? Mariah-Este...es tu libro, no es así? Alistair-...Tienes razón, gracias Mariah-"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces"? Alistair-Shakespeare es genial Mariah-Has leído Maze Runner? Alistair-Pienso leerla Mariah-Ciudades de papel? Alistair-No me llama la atenciòn John Green Mariah-Julio Verne? Alistair-El mejor escritor de ciencia ficción Mariah-Harry Potter? Alistair-No entiendo porque la rechazaron demasiadas veces Mariah-Crepúsculo? Silencio... Alistair-...Qué si he leído Crepúsculo? Mariah-...Muchos lo han leído, y han visto las películas Alistair-Crepúsculo?...Prefiero ser secuestrado a mitad de la noche para que me corten las venas y me obliguen a beber de mi propia sangre para que luego me saquen uno a uno mis órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro que leer una sola página de ese libro, la única cosa buena que aportó a la sociedad es Paramore Silencio... Mariah-...Voy a clase, adiós Alistair-Adiòs Mariah-(Se va) (Narrando)Moraleja:"Nunca juzgues a una persona por más normal que parezca ser, puede estar muy loco" Alistair-(Narrando) Eso es muy cierto Mariah-Alis, porqué te metes en la narración? Alistair-No lo sé, sólo tenía ganas de narrar Mariah-Es mi turno, ya hablamos sobre esto Alistair-No te enojes, podemos narrar los 2 Mariah-Está bien...bueno, y en ese momento, quién pensaría que nos volveríamos buenos amigos? Alistair-No sonaría mejor "mejores amigos"? Mariah-Sería una traiciòn, Shannon es mi amigo desde la infancia y lo sabes, a mí me gusta llamarte "mejor amigo después de Shannon" Alistair-Es un nombre muy laaargo, no sería mejor... Mariah-(Lo interrumpe) Bueno, bueno, continuemos...y se preguntarán, cómo era la vida de Bree...es una historia divertida de contar . . Bree-(Estaciona su auto) X-Ah! Cuidado! D: Bree-Quitate esos lentes ridículos de tu cara o morirás!!(Se va) Quién diría que después de su graduación, llegaría una chica exactamente como Santana Lopez, es lo que dice la gente, nadie podía con ella...bueno, pero también de vez en cuando alguien la salvaba En la cafetería X-Así cuando pase por acá, se resbalará con esta salsa tirada en el piso, la gente se burlará y recibirá una gran lección X y Y-Jajajajaja xD Y-Ya nadie le tendrá miedo xD X-Alerta, alerta, alerta Bree-(Llega con su charola) Shannon-(Pasa junto a ella) Bree-(Se resbala) Aah! Shannon-Te tengo! (La toma en sus brazos) Bree-Vaya...soy un poco suertuda Shannon-...Lo eres(Sonríe) Bree-Gracias (Se va) Shannon-...(Se va) X y Y-....... ._. Y-Es la tercera vez esta semana, me rindo, ya no cuentes con mi ayuda (Se va) X-...(Se va) Shannon-(Narrando) Adoro cantar, es mi segundo nombre y es una de las cosas en las que soy bueno, a veces lo hago con Mari cuando nos juntamos y nadie nos ve .......... Shannon-Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed Mariah-She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead .............. En el auditorio Mason-Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Spencer-So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? Roderick-You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Myron con New Directions-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Madison con New Directions-Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid Alistair-And all that glitters is gold Jane y Kitty-Only shooting stars break the mold ............... Mientras tanto Joey-It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older Víctor-But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Didier y Thomas-The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim Astrid-My world's on fire. How about yours? Thomas-That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. Didier con The Hottest-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid Thomas-And all that glitters is gold Víctor y Joey-Only shooting stars break the mold ............. Mientras tanto (Música) Roderick-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Jane-Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place Kitty-I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Madison-Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Mason-So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. ..................... Shannon-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Mariah-Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Shannon-Only shooting stars break the mold Mariah-And all that glitters is gold Shannon-Only shooting stars break the mold Silencio... Mariah-Ok asegurémonos que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir (Rìe) Shannon-Qué tiene de malo? Nadie nos escuchó Bree-Sí, nadie nunca lo sabrá Silencio..... Shannon y Mariah- .-. ....... Bree-.......... Shannon-...Hola chica ñ.ñ Bree-Si tanto les gusta cantar por qué no se unen al Club Glee? Las locales ya vienen así que tal vez sea un llamado Mariah-Ah...nos encantaría pero...puede dañar nuestra reputación Bree-...Si cambias de opinión, creo que ellos aceptan a cualquiera que quiera entrar (Se va) .................... Mientras tanto Joey-(Caminaba por los pasillos) Víctor-Hey, Joey! Espera! Joey-(Ríe) Hola Víctor-Cómo te pareció eso? Joey-Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor, no me has escuchado en las duchas Víctor-A ellos les gustaría tenerte ahí, por qué no entras? Joey-Yo...no te molestes conmigo, es sólo que estoy ocupado después de clase y probablemente perderíamos Víctor-Eso no pasará...amigo, te garantizo un campeonato nacional en la palma de nuestras manos, tienes que ayudarnos a conseguirnoslo Joey-Pero...es el Club Glee, no crees que quedaría humillado si entro? Víctor-Necesitas pensarlo, estaré hoy cenando con Astrid así que piénsalo Didier-Mmhh dónde comemos? Víctor-Deja de entrometerte, tú no vas a ir Didier-Cuando tenga pareja ya verás Joey-Tienes 15 años Didier-Y por eso algún día tendré pareja, ustedes tienen 17 años, yo viviré por lo menos 2 años más que ustedes y cuando Víctor se gradúe, yo seré el nuevo líder de The Hottest Víctor-Qué te garantiza eso?(Ríe) Didier-...Dudas de mi talento? Víctor-No me mal entiendas, tienes buena voz pero... Didier- .-...... Víctor- .-....... Joey-...Pero tu voz es más apegada a la de una mujer que la de un hombre Didier-...Tal vez tengan razón...pero eso no garantiza...que no sea bueno, puedo ser mucho más de lo que ustedes creen (Se va) ............ En McKinley En el salón del coro Roderick, Jane, Mason, Madison, Kitty, Spencer, Myron y Alistair-(Llegan al salón) Myron-Alto!! Los 7-Qué?! D: (Se detienen y chocan uno con el otro) Skylart y Los Warblers- .-...... Los 8- .-...... Jane-Qué hacen aquí? Timothy(Mason Trueblood)-Nuestra escuela se incendió Jane-Sí, eso lo sabemos pero qué hacen aquí? Skylart-Nuestro entrenador, Blaine Anderson, nos citó aquí, no sé que nos quiera decir Christopher(Austin Brue)-No sé por qué nos llamó, Dalton se incendió, aún existimos los Warblers? Spencer-Miren, lamentamos lo que les pasó, debió ser difícil, pero esa no es ninguna excusa para colarse aquí y venir a espiarnos Ian-Nosotros no venimos a espiarlos, qué podemos espiar de ustedes? Somos mejores Spencer-Qué puede garantizar que son mejores? Skylart-Con todo respeto, y hablo en nombre de mis compañeros Warblers, que nosotros no tenemos ninguna intención de espiarlos, no los culpo, somos competencia, y en las competencias sólo hay un ganador Kitty-Eso se oye tentador Will, Blaine y Kurt-(Llegan) Los 8-(Van a sentarse) Will-Gracias por venir a esta reunión de emergencia chicos, como lo saben...la Academia Dalton se incendió, los Warblers no tienen donde quedarse, Blaine, Kurt y yo lo hablamos y...a pesar de que hace unos segundos los veíamos como un rival...ahora debemos verlos como un aliado, New Directions se unirá con los Warblers, y formar un supergrupo Kitty-Dònde está Rachel? No debería estar aquí para esto? Will-Ella fue a Nueva York para un asunto pero está de acuerdo con esto Kitty-Pues...está bien Blaine-Gracias Sr. Shue, en estos momentos es donde la gente necesita amigos que los apoyen Will-Es un placer ayudarlos chicos, me alegra tanto que se combine la vibra de los Warblers con New Directions, porque la vamos a necesitar no sólo para las locales, sino para llegar con todo a las nacionales Sue-(Aplaude) Bien...lo siento, el olor a suéter de poliéster llegó hasta mi oficina y me guió hasta aquí y ya veo porqué, el Club Glee ha recibido al Club de gays de Lima Timothy-No dijo eso! Christopher-(Agarra su zapato) Skylart-Chris, no Christopher-...... Skylart-Tranquilizate Sue y Will-(Discutían) Kitty-Algo me dice que no ensayaremos hoy (Discutían) (Suena la campana) ............. Al día siguiente (Los chicos ensayaban la coreografía) Will-Hay que detenernos Skylart-Por favor, esta coreografía es de lo más rudimentaria, ustedes no están ni cerca Will-Son un equipo, y un equipo está unido Jane-Somos un equipo? Mirennos, la mitad de nosotros usa un uniforme de diferente escuela Kurt-Tiene razón, hay una gran desconección Skylart-Los equipos usan uniformes Timothy-Costeen un saco y ponganselo Blaine-Ustedes se verían bien con esos uniformes de Dalton Spencer-Esto es McKinley, amigo Jane-Su imperio sexista ni siquiera existe Skylart-Nuestro look es icónico, sinónimo de tradición y excelencia, sin mencionar que ayuda en el sex symbol a quien se lo pone Myron-Esperen, quiero una Timothy-Las mujeres lo adoran Kitty-En serio? Los 8-(Ríen) Will-Chicos Kurt-Vamos, los recibimos con los brazos abiertos Kitty-Corrección, semi abiertos Kurt-No pueden esperar que usemos su uniforme Blaine-Pero nos haría el favor de encontrar una nueva imágen para New Directions Rachel-Ok ya tuvimos éxito con esto, les daremos sus uniformes a la hora de la competencia Ian-Camisas rojas no son uniformes, ustedes traen disfraces Madison-Hijo de...!! Mason-(La detiene) No hagas nada loco Christopher-Turn down for what xD! Will-Chicos ya basta...ahora estudian en McKinley, su escuela se incendió, lo siento, los uniformes tienen que irse Skylart-Con todo respeto, agradezco que nos hayan recibido aquí, ustedes siempre hablan de lo importante que es el Club Glee para ustedes, eso sentíamos nosotros por Dalton Timothy-Y vimos como se quemó completamente Skylart-Estas chaquetas son lo único que nos queda de un lugar importante para nosotros Beiste-Tienen problemas más graves que sus uniformes amigos...me informaron que Sue Sylvester es la nueva entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline Silencio...... Todos-Qué?! ........................ Mientras tanto (Suena la campana) (Todos los integrantes de Throat Explosion comienzan a llegar) Jean-Bien...ensayemos Francis-Jean Beapsite? Jean-...Sí Francis-Soy Francisco Ramón, llameme Francis...quiero ser parte de Throat Explosion Jean-Tú? (Ríe) Francis-Sí...soy nuevo, de primer grado, escuché sobre su club y quería unirme, me encanta cantar Jean-Tienes sólo 14 años (Ríe) Francis-...Tengo 15 Jean-De todas formas, eres muy pequeño y significa que eres muy devastador para este club, cuántos campeonatos nacionales has ganado? Francis-Ninguno...pero por eso quiero unirme, quiero que ganemos el campeonato nacional, quiero aprender Jean-Aprender?...te deseo suerte con eso Francis-Eso es que ya entré? Jean-Mañana en el auditorio, veré de lo que eres capaz así que prepárate Francis-...Ok Jean-Pero te advierto, si quieres jugarme una broma no lo lograrás, los perdedores nunca ganan nada, y mirate, tu entusiasmo, la forma en que vistes y llevas tu mochila, tu cabello y sobre todo tus lentes te hacen ver como uno...mañana, recuerdalo, no faltes Francis-...Ok(Se va) (Narrando) Al fin conseguí mi primera audición, aunque su líder parece que no le pareció la idea, pero juro...juro que lo haré cambiar de opinión mañana, el profesor de Axel Rose no lo dejó entrar al coro de su escuela porque nunca creyó que tuviera talento, y ahora mirenlo, que equivocado estaba, ojalá me acepten y sea la mejor experiencia de mi vida X-(Lo avienta a los casilleros) Francis-Aahh!! X-Perdedor!(Se va) Francis-(Se levanta) (Narrando) Es mi primera semana...solo para decirle a alguien que todos son más idiotas que en la secundaria...no tengo amigos, y mis padres trabajan así que no siempre están en casa, así que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de cómo me siento...porque ni yo sé cómo me siento .................... Mientras tanto En McKinley Rachel-Hora de ensayar chicos, vamos al auditorio Jane-Y dónde está el Sr. Shue, no debería estar aquí? Rachel-Debe estar en el auditorio Sam-Si está ahí, se escuchó un piano que estaba tocando Sue de manera maléfica y Will se quedó ahí, yo me fuí antes de que se pusiera feo Rachel-Escogeremos un vestuario para las locales y ensayaremos Timothy-Ya se los dijimos, costeen un saco negro y ponganselo Spencer-Chicos, esto es McKinley, quítense esos sacos y póngase ropa normal (Comienza la música) Christopher-Crees que es la única ropa que tenemos? Claro que tenemos mucha más ropa Ian-Estos son verdaderos uniformes que representan algo sagrado, en comparación con ustedes, ese vestuario de porrista no son uniformes, sólo son trapos Turn down for what! Madison-Vale, no lo soporto, sabes qué? Te voy a...!! Mason-(La detiene) Madison, ya basta Ian-Atrevete Rachel-Chicos, ya no peleen Jane-Cómo esperan ser aceptados aquí en McKinley si en su escuela acostumbran a rechazar mujeres en su club de puros hombres con su gran imperio sexista? Skylart-Nuestras tradiciones son sagradas, representan el significado de nuestra escuela, en primer lugar nunca debiste entrar a una escuela de puros hombres Jane-Mi padre y 2 de mis tíos estudiaron ahí y quisieron que yo entrara ahí para tener una mejor educación que probablemente ustedes no tienen (Comienza la música otra vez xD) Skylart-Y acaso esperabas que te aceptaran en una escuela así sólo porque tu familia ganó la demanda? Ponte a pensar en lo que haces antes de quejarte de nosotros Jane-Y el karma hizo lo suyo, su estúpido imperio machista ya no tuvo lugar en este mundo y por eso incendió su escuela Turn down for what x2! Christopher-No repitas esas palabras! Simplemente estás enojada porque no cumplimos tu capricho de entrar a Los Warblers! Ian-Sí, es verdad, sabemos que simplemente nos odias por eso! Skylart-Y llegaste como miserable a una escuela pública para unirte a un Club de perdedores al igual que tú! Turn down for what x3! Mason-Ya dejen de molestarla! Qué les da derecho a colarse aquí en esta escuela y querernos manipular con sus reglas?! Spencer tiene razón, esto es McKinley, nuestra escuela, nuestras reglas! No pueden venir aquí y comenzar a insultarnos Timothy-Que lindo niño que defiende a su novia, nisiquiera sabe defenderse a él mismo Kitty-Sabes qué, Super Gay Warbler (Timothy)? Tú tampoco sabes defenderte para nada, ni tú, ni el Otro Warbler Super Gay (Ian) o todos ustedes Warblers, quiero recordarte que ellos son mis amigos y si se meten con uno de ellos también se meten conmigo, y se los advierto, no quieren ser víctimas de mi furia Turn down for what x4! Spencer-Sam, Sres. Anderson-Hummel y Srta. Berry, no están de acuerdo con esta unión o sí? Kurt-Vamos chicos, necesitamos más miembros y debemos agradecer que tenemos a los Warblers, las locales son en una semana, deben aprender a ser un equipo Kitty-Que gran equipo somos Ian-Blaine, tú no estás de acuerdo con esto verdad? Blaine-...Es algo bueno chicos, los Warblers y New Directions son parte de mi vida y no quisiera verlos peleando siempre...deben aprovechar esta oportunidad para unirse...y traerá buenas consecuencias (Se escucha la música) Rachel-Qué está pasando? (Entran al auditorio) Will y Sue-(Fingen una pelea de guitarras de aire mientras cantan) Rachel-Por dios, ya enloquecieron Kurt-No podemos permitir que eso nos pase a nosotros (Música) Sue-(Se va) Silencio........ ............... Francis-...(Suspira) Jean-Francisco Ramón!! Francis-(Pasa al escenario) Jean-Que cantarás? Francis-...Voy a cantar "Open your eyes", cantada por Tha Los Jean-Te escuchamos Francis-I see you in the lonely place How can you be so blind You still regretting the love you left, left behind I seen you go through the changes Sitting alone each night Are you expecting to find the love, love that's right...Darling open your eyes Let me show you light Girl you never find a love that's right Darling open your eyes Let me show you the light Girl you think your so wise, your so wise ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...There are times when you need someone I will be by your side I'll take my chances before they pass, pass me by Oh darling, there is a light that shines Special for you and me You need to look at the other side, you'll agree Darling open your eyes Let me show you the light You may never find a love that's right Darling open your eyes Let me show you the light You may never find a love that's right!! (Música) Francis-Da ra ra ra da ra ra ra ra (x2) Da ra (x3) Hey! Open your eyes Let me show you the light You may never find a love that's right Darling open your eyes Let me show you light Girl you think your so right You may never find a love that's right...Girl you think your so right, so right ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah (Aplauden) Francis-(Sonríe) Jean-Eso...estuvo muy bien Francisco...pero no Francis-...Perdona...disculpa, qué? Jean-...Fuiste rechazado Francis-.......... ...................... Joey-(En el baño) Didier-(Entra)...Como que mi voz es más apegada a la de una mujer que la de un hombre? Williams? Joey-No es nada ofensivo, es sólo que se parece a la voz de Kellin Quinn Didier-...Él al menos puede gritar y no se ahoga como niña, yo también puedo hacer eso (Ríe)...Mi voz evolucionará, ya lo verás cuando sea líder de The Hottest, y si...tengo 15 años y soy mucho más optimista que tú Joey-(Ríe un poco) Didier-...Tú tienes la suerte de que no estés en el Club Glee...yo sería capaz de destruirte (Se va) Joey-........ ............................. 2:Una mirada al pasado II Mientras tanto Will-Muy bien no me importa lo que el cuerpo haga, quiero que se concentren (Practican la coreografía) Rachel-Sí, lo están haciendo bien chicos Will-Tomense 5 minutos Timothy-No no no, no hay que tomarnos 5 minutos Rachel-Disculpa? Timothy-Mis pies parecen de una escena eliminada de Black Swan pero no me quejo porque mis compañeros y yo sabemos lo que está en juego, recordemos que si no ganamos el Club Glee no volverá a existir, creen que Sue les da 5 minutos a Vocal Adrenaline? No, este fin de semana los ví caminando en brasas, perderemos Myron-Ok, tú perderás Ian-Date una siesta, Nickelodeon (Escándalo) Myron-Voy a mostrarte el niñito que soy! Jane-(Lo detiene) Ian-Quiero ver que lo hagas! Madison-Alto, deja en paz al pequeño! Kurt-Chicos lo están haciendo muy bien, no es momento de entrar en pánico Skylart-Pero si para ponernos serios, con respeto a nuestros entrenadores, no venceremos a Vocal Adrenaline con pasos rutinarios como "Madre, te estoy apuntando" Madison-Me encanta ese paso Mason-Es genial Will-Gracias Skylart-Mis compañeros Warblers y yo lo hemos dialogado y es hora de escoger quién estará hasta adelante y quien se irá al fondo Jane-No, las únicas 3 mujeres en este club no nos pasaremos al fondo Madison-Claro que no Kitty-Ni lo sueñen Skylart-No yo no hablaba de las chicas, yo hablaba de... Timothy-Sólo dilo Skylart...la pesa Spencer-Miren chicos, tal vez no todos estemos en buena forma pero denle una oportunidad a Roderick Roderick- -.-""" Spencer-Él tiene una voz asesina y aprende rápido, les aseguro que se aprenderá los pasos Ian-Y cuándo lo harás tú? Eres igual de malo que él Timothy-Eres peor, bailas como un anciano cojo que no ha ido al baño en 3 días Spencer-Miren yo no debo bailar, sólo debo lucir bien, y lo hago Timothy-No seas tan creído, todos aquí lucimos bien, incluso esa Julianne Moore de ahí Alistair-Qué?! Will-Orden, orden Kitty-Miren amigos, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el Warbler Super Gay, a menos que mejoren en un segundo lo que deben hacer es sacrificarse por el equipo y...pasarse al fondo Spencer y Roderick-...(Van al fondo) .................... Mientras tanto Francis-Jean!!! Jean-Ay no puede ser, ocurre algo? Francis-Primero que nada quiero felicitarlo por su victoria en las locales Jean-Quieres que me apiade de tí y te acepte el Club Glee, ya te dí una respuesta y es no Francos-...Yo puedo aportar! Jean-...No me hagas reír, no me sorprendes Francis, me encuentro gente como tú en todas partes, personas con sueños inalcanzables pensando que son especiales pero no lo son, simplemente no quieren ver la realidad de que no lograrán nada y vivirán una vida miserable, esas personas fueron como tú en el bachillerato, piensa en lo que te digo (Se van) Francis-...... X-(Lo avienta a los casilleros) ............... Mientras tanto Didier-(En su casillero) Joey y Astrid-(Hablaban) Didier-(Los miraba) Astrid-(Se va) Didier-...(Se acerca) Qué fué eso? Joey-Qué fue qué? Didier-Te vi hablando con ella, parece algo sospechoso Joey-No estoy seguro de decirtelo Didier-...Puedes decirme, somos amigos, no se lo diré a nadie Joey-Seguro? Didier-Seguro(Narrando) Pausa...mentí, claramente le mentí, pero no es mi culpa, no pude contenerlo, es sólo...que odié cuando me dijo que mi voz se apegaba más a la de una mujer que la de un hombre, no dejaría que me hablara así, entonces sutilmente planee una venganza que...se me fué de la mano un poco Joey-Creo que estoy enamorado de Astrid Didier-Vaya amigo esas son fuertes declaraciones...tu secreto está a salvo, debo ir a clase Joey-Gracias (Se van por diferentes lados) Didier-(Narrando) Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal...pero no me arrepiento...Thomas! Thomas-...Qué pasa? Didier-...Puedo decirte algo? Thomas-........ ............ Mientras tanto Rachel-Hey Sr. Shue, nos acaban de mandar un regalo Will-Hey eso es excelente Kurt-Será de ese club de transexuales? Madison-Esperen, hay que abrirlos a la cuenta de 3 Rachel-Vale! Madison-1...2...3 Will-...No!!! Rachel-Qué sucede? (Las cajas explotan) Christopher-Es una trampa!! Ian-Nos están invadiendo!! Myron-Qué es esto??! Madison-Ayuda!! Will-Silencio... (Escuchan el reloj en el piano) Will-Cubranse!!! (El piano explota) Kurt-...Quién haría algo así? Silencio.... Will-Sue...Sue!!! (Se va) Blaine-Están bien chicos? Kitty-Sí...no fue nada comparado con los disparos que se escucharon la vez pasada ................................. En el almuerzo Madison-Porqué nos harían algo así? Mason-Sue nos odia...y sólo quiere ver arder a quienes odia Jane-Hace calor, necesito agua Myron-Necesito relajarme del susto Bree-Bueno, yo no tomaría de esa agua Los 8- .-..... Mason-Hola Bree ñ.ñ Bree-Creanme, en 20 años estarán ustedes con sus 3 hijos haciéndoles caprichos y estresandose pero me van a agradecer de que les advertí que no tomen de esa agua Roderick-Qué tiene de malo? Bree-Parece que esta agua está contaminada, no sean tacaños y compren una Shannon y Mariah-(Se acercan a tomar agua) Shannon-Necesito algo fresco Mariah-Sírveme a mí también por favor Bree-Oigan, les dije que esa agua no Shannon-Te lo agradezco Bree pero no seas exagerada, esta agua está perfecta (Se van) Mason-Pero tenemos sed .-. Bree-Bueno no me digan que no les advertí (Se va) Silencio.... Myron-Yo quiero servirme agua primero :D! ................... En el baño Myron-(Vomitaba) Mason-En mi vida volveré a tomar agua Roderick-Ojalá tengamos suerte con eso...el cuerpo necesita agua Alistair-Pero no contaminada Mason-No vuelvan a pronunciar esa palabra, ya me da asco Alistair, Spencer y Roderick-(Ríen un poco) Mason-No es gracioso Spencer-Listo pequeño? Myron-Me duele mi estómago Alistair-A tí te hizo mas daño, eres pequeño y te tomaste 9 vasos seguidos Spencer-Minoría de edad y 9 vasos de agua contaminada? No es buena combinación Roderick, Mason, Spencer y Alistair-(Ríen) Myron-Muy graciositos Spencer-...Les aseguro que cuando ganemos las locales nos olvidaremos que esto pasó (Salen del baño) ............... Mientras tanto Víctor-Oye Didier...Didier Didier-Qué pasa? Víctor-Es verdad? Didier-...Thomas, tú se lo dijiste Thomas-No podía esconderlo por siempre Didier-En ese caso, sí, es verdad, parece que a tu amigo le gusta tu novia Thomas-Joey Williams ha roto el código del amigo Didier-Qué eso no es cuando el amigo sale con la ex de su mejor amigo? Víctor-Yo no voy a permitir que eso se haga realidad! Saben lo que le voy a hacer a ese... Didier y Thomas-(Lo detienen) Thomas-Pero tiene razón...si se lo permitimos tal vez lo haga, qué vamos a hacer? (Caminan a la sala de coro) Víctor-Esto es lo que haremos, esperemos un tiempo para ver que tanto se acerca Joey a ella, tenemos que concentrarnos ahora en la regional, y cuando tengamos un lugar en las nacionales me dedicaré a darle su merecido mientras ustedes son espectadores (Entran a la sala del coro) Didier-Sólo espectadores? Thomas-Porqué no dejas que nosotros te ayudemos a golpearlo y ya? Didier y Thomas-(Tropiezan y se caen) Ah! D: Víctor-Porque tienen 15 años y son pequeños ustedes 2...sólo por eso, bueno ya déjense de preguntas tontas y vamos a ensayar Didier-Entonces, este es el setlist para las regionales Víctor-Te dije que yo lo escogería Didier-Yo también puedo como aspirante a próximo capitán de The Hottest Víctor-Cuando dices eso tengo ganas de asesinarte, sabes? Didier-(Gira sus ojos)...Bueno, vamos al auditorio Thomas-El club debe estar allá Víctor-(Les pone el pié y caen) Didier y Thomas-Ah! D: Víctor-No tan deprisa...yo voy primero (Se va) Didier y Thomas- -.-""" Thomas-Te dije que sería difícil convencerlo Didier-Yo lo haré ................... En las locales X-Y ahora, denle un gran aplauso a New Directions (Aplauden) Roderick-My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speakShe's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you Roderick con Jane (y New Directions)- I was born sick But I love it (Command me to be well) Roderick-Aay, amen, amen, amen Roderick y Skylart con New Directions-Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick con Skylart, Jane y New Directions-Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife.Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Skylart-If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Roderick y Kitty-Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Kitty-Something meaty for the main course Skylart-That's a fine looking high horse Jane-What you got in the stable? Roderick-We've a lot of starving faithful Roderick con Kitty-That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Roderick con Kitty y New Directions-Take me to church (Skylart-Take me to church) Roderick y Skylar con New Directions-I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick y Skylar con Kitty y New Directions-Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Skylart y Jane- No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence Than our gentle sin Roderick y Kitty- In the madness and soil of That sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Roderick-Oh, oh Amen, amen, amen Roderick con Jane y New Directions-Take me to church Roderick con Skylart y New Directions (Jane)- I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Roderick with Skylar, Kitty and New Directions (y Jane)-Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life New Directions-Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh (Aplauden) Madison-Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down Kitty-I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell.I feel the love, feel the love Madison con Jane, Kitty, y New Directions-One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane con Kitty y New Directions-Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison con New Directions-I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane con Kitty y New Directions-And I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes.Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight Jane-Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here.comes the shame Madison con Jane, Kitty y New Directions-One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane con Kitty y New Directions-Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison con New Directions-I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane con Kitty y New Directions (Madison)-And I'm holding on for dear life (Ooh) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (Woah) Keep my glass full (con Madison-until morning light) Cause I'm just holding (con Madison-on for tonight) Help me, I'm holding on for dear life (Woah) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (I'm holding open my eyes) Keep my glass full until morning light (Until morning light) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (I'm just holding on) On for tonight (Yeah) On for tonight Cause (Oh) (y Madison-I'm just holding on for tonight) Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Oh-oh, oh) On for tonight, on for tonight (I'm holding on, holding on) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Yeah, yeah) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Ooh) On for tonight Jane y Madison con Kitty y New Directions-On for tonight (Aplauden) (Música) Mason-I'm sailing away Set an open course for the virgin sea Cause I've got to be free Free to face the life that's ahead of me Mason y Madison-On board I'm the captain So climb aboard We'll search for tomorrow On every shore And I'll try Mason-Oh, lord, I'll try Madison-Oh, lord, I'll try Los 2- To carry on (Música) Spencer y Kitty- A gathering of angels Appeared above my head They sang to me this song of hope And this is what they said They said Mason y Madison con New Directions-Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason-Let's) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason-Baby) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Spencer y Kitty-I thought that they were angels But to my surprise We climbed aboard their starship We headed for (Kitty con New Directions-the skies) Mason-Singing Mason con Kitty, Spencer y New Directions (Madison)-Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason- Let's) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Come sail away (Oh) Come sail away Come sail away with me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Come sail away Come sail away (Wooh) Come sail away with me (Sail away with me) Come sail away Come sail away (Yeah, yeah) Come sail away with me (Sail away with me) Come sail away (Woah) Come sail away Come sail away with me (Aplauden y cierran el telón) Timothy-Lo hicimos!!! Christopher-Lo hicimos!!! (Chocan los 5) Madison-Eso fue...espectacular Mason-Tenemos que ganar! Ian-Somos mucho mejor que Vocal Adrenaline Myron-Está dicho, vamos a ganar Todos-Sí!! ................... Al día siguiente Jean-Hora de ensayar Francis-Hola ñ.ñ/ Jean-._....Saquen a este hombre de mi vista! Francis-Yo no me rindo, quiero ser parte de esto Jean-Así que no te rindes? Ya veo...en serio quieres esto? Francis-Sí! Jean-Siempre te ha gustado cantar? Francis-Es lo que más disfruto en la vida Jean-No! (Se aleja) Francis-...No? Jean-...Si este año ganamos las nacionales...no entrarás porque no te necesitamos...a diferencia de que si perdemos...tendré que aceptarte (Se va) Francis-...(Los sigue a todos al auditorio) ................ En el auditorio X-Debemos presentar una canción de K-Pop, qué tal Mr. Simple? Jean-Lo tomaré en cuenta...pero para cerrar el espectáculo debemos elegir algo fantástico, un artista que sea capaz de armar un gran espectáculo... Francis-(Escuchaba) Jean-...Fall Out Boy Todos-Siiii! X-Debemos cantar "Immortals" Jean-Podría ser buena, más ideas? Francis-"The Phoenix"! :D Todos-(Voltean a verlo) X-(Susurra) Suerte con deshacerte de él Jean-Tenía razón, nunca te rindes Francis-Jean...insisto, el Club Glee se supone que no es sólo una competencia de ver quien es el mejor, se trata de trabajar en equipo y encontrarse a sí mismo a través de la música y es cierto, la música para mí es todo, define mi vida...mis sueños Jean-Y yo digo que seas realista y te des cuenta de que no eres nadie, no eres especial como crees serlo, tengo que explicartelo mejor? Francis-....... Jean-Crees que no sé lo que realmente eres? Investigué un poco sobre tí...chicos ya saben que hacer X-(Lo empuja al suelo) Francis-Ah! Jean-Haganlo Y-Esto será divertido Francis-Qué van a hacer? (Todos comenzaron a patearlo y a golpearlo mientras Jean veía y sólo veía) Francis-Paren por favor!! X-No te muevas! Y-Eso se siente ser un perdedor! Jean-Suficiente!... Francis-...... Jean-Cómo esperas no ser un fracasado si vienes de una familia de fracasados? Francis-Tú no sabes nada de mí! Jean-Eso crees, pero sé lo suficiente...así que tu papá está en la cárcel? Es cierto Francis-....... Jean-...Es cierto?! Francis-...Nadie puede saberlo Jean-Ya es tarde... Francis-....... Jean-Sí fuera tú yo no iría a mi casillero ........................... Francis-(Corre a su casillero) Todos-(Lo ven llegar y se burlan de él) X-Amigo ya leiste ese cartel? Qué pena Francis-...... "No seas un soñador cuando vengas de una familia perdedora y tu padre está en la cárcel" Todos-(Ríen) Francis-(Narrando)...Y así chicos, es como se empieza con el pié izquierdo tu primer año de preparatoria Todos-(Ríen) Francis-...(Narrando) Soy una burla ahora (Quita el cartel de su casillero y se va corriendo) .................. Mientras tanto En el salón del coro Sam-Un aplauso para Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, para todos Todos-(Aplauden) Will-El siguiente trofeo aquí será el de las regionales Todos-Siiii (Hablaban) Kitty-...Saben, nuestros 2 premios se ven muy miserables ahí sólos...yo voto porque pasemos los premios de las otras generaciones a lado de estos Ian-Es una gran idea Timothy-Hagámoslo (Todos comienzan a pasar los trofeos) Mason-Mira este Madison-Es de 2009 Will-Es especial, fue el primer trofeo de New Directions en las locales de 2009 Mason-El primero? Es genial Skylart-(Pone el trofeo en el estante) Sam-Ese fue en las locales de 2011 Skylart-Parece que New Directions domina las locales aquí Los 2-(Ríen) Alistair-Este dice 2012 Blaine-Fue en las regionales de ese año Jane-Este trofeo es muy grande, de qué és? Roderick-Dice del año 2012 también Rachel y Will-(Se miran) Sam-(Toma el trofeo) Este es el bueno (Sonríe) Rachel-...Fue cuando ganamos las nacionales en 2012 Jane-Pensé que habían quedado en doceavo lugar Rachel-(Ríe) Eso fue un año antes de eso Will-Parece que ya son todos Spencer-...Así que a New Directions no le fue tan mal antes de ser cancelado después de todo Will-(Sonríe)...Es correcto Mason-Sr Shue.? Silencio..... Mason-...Quién es Finn Hudson? Madison-Aquí tienen una placa con su nombre Mason-"El show debe continuar, pongan todo en su lugar...o como sea" (Ríen) Rachel-Él dijo eso...era inteligente pero...a su manera Madison-Ustedes lo conocieron? Rachel-...Cuando estudiamos aquí él era el capitán de New Directions, y mi prometido Mason-Qué le pasó? Rachel-Murió en un accidente hace 2 años, tenía un futuro...y mucho por qué vivir Madison-Me habría gustado conocerlo Will-No se habrían arrepentido, era especial (Suena la campana) (Todos se van) (Música) Rachel-One night, one scream, one echo Silence louder and before One tear of blood on the floor Cold wind through my broken door Dead of the pain that we shared Dead of the glow that we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Lost in today and the past Lost in the future we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Invaded by you Invaded by you No life, no sound Just you and I The end feels like the first time Oooh, you're beautiful Don't you go I need you so Dead of the pain that we shared Dead of the glow that we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Lost in today and the past Lost in the future we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Invaded by you Invaded by you Come, come home Come, come home Home ...Dead of the dreams that we shared Dead of the words that we said It's over It's over But I'll always be Lost in today and the past Lost in the future we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Invaded by you, by you Invaded by you Invaded by you ...................... Francis-(Narrando) Si se preguntan si es verdad lo que dicen...lo és, mi padre está en prisión, no entraré en detalles sobre el porqué, cuando alguien lo sabe es dificil, te ven como el hijo de una persona peligrosa, de un delincuente, pero si algo he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo, es que la gente juzgará lo que vé e ignorará lo que no vé, y lo que ven, es un chico de 15 años con un padre en la cárcel, pero lo que soy en verdad, es lo que no ven, lo que me hace más fuerte, lo que se identifica conmigo, y cuando canto, es cuando soy yo mismo...y eso nadie me lo va a arrebatar ........................................ 3:Una mirada al pasado III Mariah-Spencer! Spencer-Hola chica Mariah-(Lo abraza) Spencer-Oh, supongo que ya te enteraste Mariah-Toda la escuela habla de eso Spencer-Ah sí? Qué dicen? Mariah-Hablan sobre la era de New Directions 3.0, todos están felices de que puedan llegar hasta las nacionales (Caminan por los pasillos) Spencer-Eso es genial, y oye, qué le pasó a tu uniforme de porrista? Por Qué no lo tienes puesto? Mariah-Ah...decidí dejarlo, no era yo misma, además...ellos decidieron ponerme en la punta de la pirámide y no me gusta, no creo que el dejar a las porristas me traiga mala suerte Los 2-(Ríen) (Entran al salón) C-(Trapeando) ^^" Mariah-Oye, sabes si...(Se resbala) Ah! (Cae al suelo) C-Con cuidado Spencer-(La ayuda a levantarse) Espero y nadie vuelva a resbalar por ahí Bree-(Entra al salón leyendo su libro) Spencer-Emmm... Bree .-. Mariah-Bree, detente .-. Bree-Ah!(Se resbala) Shannon-Ya te tengo, ya te tengo!!! (La toma en sus brazos) Bree y Shannon-(Se miran) X y Y- (Miraban de lejos).-....... Y-Tengo que decirlo? (Se va) Myron-(Entra al salón) Creen que si me siento hasta atrás lograría dormirme en esta clase? (Se resbala) Aahh!!! D: (Cae al suelo) Auch :c En esa clase estaban todos los chicos del Club Glee. Mientras iban llegando, Myron decidió sentarse con Kitty, Mason se sentó con Jane, en cuanto Alistair llegó se sentó con Spencer, Mariah se sentó con Shannon, Roderick y Madison se sentaron juntos, Timothy y Christopher se sentaron juntos, Skylart encontró una banca al lado de Bree, e Ian se sentó sólo. Prof.-(Llega y todos se sientan) Buenos días alumnos...hoy repasarémos la lección que tuvimos la clase pasada, quiero me digan, cuánto es 5 a la tercera potencia Shannon-(Levanta la mano) (En voz baja) Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo... Myron-(Alza la mano) Prof.-Pequeño Myron? Shannon-(Baja la mano) :( Myron-Es 25!! :D Silencio..... Bree-No tiene sentido, tu lo multiplicaste a la segunda potencia y dijo a la tercera potencia, es 125, amigo, tienes 12 años, ya deberías saberlo Myron-Tengo 13 años Bree-Aún así eres muy pequeño Todos-(Ríen) Myron- -.-"" ..................... Más tarde (Caminan por los pasillos) Mariah-Me siento un poco rara Spencer-Nunca nos has visto cantar? Mariah-Bueno, los he visto en secreto pocas (muchas) veces, pero que me llegaran a invitar nunca había pasado Spencer-Bueno, es en caso de que estés interesada, creo que los Warblers harán un número en el auditorio En el auditorio (Música) Skylart, Timothy, Christopher, Ian y Los Warblers-Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa Skylart-I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa Skylart con Timothy y los Warblers-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my system blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh Todos-I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Skylart-I raise my flag and dye my clothes It's a revolution, I suppose We're painted red to fit right in Whoa... I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa Skylart con Timothy y los Warblers-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my system blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh Todos-I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Skylart-All systems go, the sun hasn't died Deep in my bones, straight from inside Skylart con Timothy y Los Warblers-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my system blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive (Aplauden) Skylart-(Baja del escenario) Bueno, tú como invitada nuestra, quisiera que nos digas qué te parece Ian-Ejem Skylart- ._....Soy Tristán pero me dicen Skylart, tú cómo te llamas? Mariah-Mariah...Mariah Jefferson Skylart-(Sonríe) Ian-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres hermosa? Skylart-(Le golpea el hombro) Ian-Au! >.<...eso duele Skylart-La acabas de conocer, eso no se dice Todos-(Ríen un poco) Timothy-Bueno, queremos escuchar una opinión Mariah-Debo decir, eso fué genial, muy energético, me gustó Skylart-Esa sensación sólo la hacen los Warblers Mariah-(Ríe un poco) Ian-Soy Ian ñ.ñ Timothy-Soy Timothy ñ.ñ Christopher-Soy Christopher ñ.ñ Ian-Eres soltera? Mariah-Emm Yo... (Nerviosa) Skylart-Eso tampoco se pregunta chicos, es una chica, la acaban de conocer, muestren algo de cordialidad Mariah-Oh no, está bien, mientras sean gays no es problema Timothy-Cómo te atreves? Christopher-Somos heterosexuales Mariah-...Oh lo siento mucho Skylart-No te preocupes, desde que Sue Sylvester les dijo que tendrían que dormir dentro del otro a Timothy y a Christopher, han dudado de su sexualidad Todos-(Ríen) Kitty-No es así? Super gay Warbler? (Ríe) Timothy-No me llames así! Kitty-(Ríe) Christopher-No es gracioso chicos Mariah-(Ríe) Spencer-Ven? Por lo menos la hicieron reír Madison-Mariah, alguna vez has pensado en unirtenos? Me da curiosidad saber como cantas Mariah-Me encantaría pero... Silencio... Mariah-...Yo no canto Spencer-Bueno, yo decía eso cuando buscaban integrantes para el Club Glee, incluso mandaron al Sr. Hummel para reclutarme por ser gays los dos Todos-(Ríen un poco) Spencer-Pero Sam me convenció a abrirme y hacer lo que me gusta, y es esto Mariah-(Sonríe)...Es fantástico Spencer-Podrías considerarlo Mariah-...Ok (Suena la campana) Mariah-Voy a clase (Se va) Timothy, Christopher e Ian-(La miran irse) Christopher-...Así que también existen los ángeles en la Tierra Todos-(Se van) Roderick-(Caminaba por los pasillos) Rick-(Le lanza un granizado) Roderick-Ah! Rick-(Ríe) Miren a otro perdedor del Club Glee, parece que deberá acostumbrarse a ser tratado como un fracasado Mariah-Rick! Rick-...Mariah, hola, luces mucho más hermosa hoy que cualquier otro día Mariah-Te diviertes molestando a la gente agena? Rick-No estarás pensando en defender a un fracasado o sí? Mariah-Hablas de fracasados? Da risa cuando sale de tu boca Rick-Yo... Spencer-Pasa algo malo aquí? Rick-Vaya, otro perdedor del Club Glee Spencer-Escuchame, si crees que puedes insultarme suerte con eso porque Mariah tiene razón, y es gracioso cuando te burlas de los fracasados Rick-Tú no sabes nada de mí! Spencer-Pero sí lo suficiente, no debiste haberte graduado hace 3 años? Y qué haces aquí, no se suponía que tenías una gran carrera prometedora de hockey? Por Qué estás aquí burlandote de los fracasados cuando tú eres uno de ellos que no mucho tiempo después de tu graduación volviste como miserable a tus raíces y te escondes burlandote de los otros, si estás molesto por fracasar por lo menos no te desquites con mi amigo, mi novio u otro chico del Club Glee porque si yo me entero te daré una paliza por inútil Silencio... Rick-(Se va) Roderick-Gracias, no era necesario Spencer-Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera la verdad Mariah y Roderick-(Se miran) Roderick-Gracias Mariah-...Por nada Los 3-(Se van por diferentes lados) ..................... Mientras tanto Todo el club de The Hottest hicieron una fiesta después de clases, obviamente como su amigo, invitaron a Joey, la única diferencia es que Víctor ya no lo veía como un amigo, sino como un futuro enemigo. Todos-(Jugando a la botella) Thomas-Me toca a mì!(Gira la botella) La botella apuntó a Didier Didier-Oh, supongo que ahora tendré que besarte Astrid-Tienen que besarse Thomas-(Sonríe un poco) (Narrando) Tuve mucha suerte, de tantos hombres me toca besarlo a él, aunque...aún no sabe que soy gay, si se lo dijera me preguntaría si estoy interesado en alguien...y no tendría suficiente valor para decirle que me he enamorado de él Didier-No hay problema con eso, lo que haré es imaginarme que es una mujer Todos-(Ríen) Didier-Aquí voy...(Lo besa) Thomas-(Narrando) No podía creer mi suerte, nos besamos!...pero no estoy seguro si haya sentido algo cuando tocó los labios de su mejor amigo, ví algo en su rostro cuando me besó, pero no sé si fue placer...o asco Didier-(Se separa del beso) (Narrando)...Qué me pasa?...Qué estoy sintiendo?...Siento algo en el estómago, que nunca había sentido, le tengo mucho cariño a Thomas, es mi mejor amigo y nos contamos secretos, y somos demasiado compatibles pero lo.que estoy sintiendo no es normal, nunca había sentido con un hombre lo que siento ahora...oh qué cosas estás diciendo Didier? Eres heterosexual y te exitan las mujeres, no los hombres...pero somos chicos de 15 años, a esta edad descubrimos nuestra sexualidad...esto sentirán los gays cuando descubren lo que son? ......................... Más tarde Joey-(Mirando la vista en el balcón) Víctor-...Qué estás pensando? Joey-Oh...nada (Sonríe un poco) Víctor-En chicas? Alguna que te interese? Joey-No...Para nada (Un poco nervioso) Víctor-Ni siquiera...Astrid? Joey-...No, eres mi amigo y ella es tu novia Víctor-No mientas, ya sé tu secreto Joey-(Narrando) Oh no...Finje que no sabes.....cuál secreto? Víctor-Estás enamorado de Astrid, Didier se lo dijo a Thomas y Thomas me lo dijo a mí Joey-Yo...yo hablaba de otra chica, Didier debió confundirse Víctor-Calma, no voy a golpearte Joey-Entonces no estás enojado? Vìctor-No, para nada Los 2-(Ríen) Repentinamente el rostro de Víctor cambió de amable a una forma amenazante. Víctor-Déjame explicarte algo! Joey-Emm Víctor Víctor-Ni te atrevas, a acercarte a ella, no la mires, no le hables, simplemente como si no existiera para tí, y si insistes en conseguir algo con ella, te aseguro, que te arrepentirás (Se va) Joey-........ ............... En el baño Joey-(Entra) Didier-Oye viejo, no vayas a... Joey-Le dijiste? Didier-(Narrando) Ay Dios, Víctor lo acorraló de seguro, finge que no sabes...de qué estás hablando? Joey-Víctor me acorraló Didier-(Narrando) Era correcto lo que pensé... Joey-Dijiste que guardarías el secreto Didier-Thomas debió cerrar la boca Joey-No importa quien, no guardaste el secreto Didier-...Y por qué debía guardar tu secreto? Joey-...Qué? Didier-El idiota y ridiculizado fuiste tú por contarme algo a mí que no debías, por confiar en mí Joey-...(Narrando) Oh no, tiene razón, pero...no puedo dársela, tiene 15 años, se supone que soy más inteligente que él Didier-Bye bye (Se va) Joey-...(Abre la puerta) Víctor-...... Joey-...Por Qué estás siguiéndome? Víctor-Y tú por qué siempre estás donde yo tengo que estar (Cierra la puerta) Joey-Por Qué cierras la puerta ahora? Víctor-Tenemos que hablar seriamente Joey-Te escucho Víctor-Si la tocas o haces algo que no me parezca, yo mismo me encargaré de darte una paliza Joey-Para eso querías hablar? Víctor-Agradece que estamos aquí, si te estuviera diciendo esto fuera te aseguro que todos se estarían burlando de tí Joey-...Tú no me puedes prohibir hablarle Víctor-Sí, claro que puedo Joey-Es un país libre, y tú debes agradecer que no te han deportado porque ahora mismo yo podría ir a delatarte y hacer que te regresen a México Víctor-Qué?...Yo no soy de México Joey-...Pensaba que sí (Seguro de sí mismo) Víctor-....... ..................... Thomas-(Tomando refresco) ^^""" (Comienzan a escucharse golpes y ruidos del otro lado del baño) Thomas- ._."""" Didier-(Se acerca a escuchar) Los 2-(Se miran) .-.... Thomas-Mira lo que provocamos Didier-No me arrepiento de nada Thomas-...Ni yo Los 2- 7u7r (Se van) Didier-Somos unos malditos con tan sólo 15 años Thomas-Podemos controlar a 2 chicos de 17 años Didier-Debemos aprovechar este don ................ En McKinley En el almuerzo Timothy, Christopher e Ian-(Hablaban mientras estaban en la fila) Christopher-Los Warblers nunca han llegado a las nacionales, es posible con New Directions al fin lleguemos Ian-Es cierto, pero eso no significa que sin ellos no seamos nada, recordemos que de no ser por nosotros, New Directions no habría calificado en las locales Timothy-Muy cierto Los 3-(Toman sus charolas) ^^"" Timothy-(Se resbala) Ah! D: (Cae al suelo) Ian-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo x2) Christopher-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo x3) Todos-(Ríen a carcajadas) X-Debo poner un letrero antes de que haya un accidente mayor Skylart-Ay chicos, qué hacen? Ian-(Sarcásticamente) Decidimos almorzar tirados en el suelo ¬¬ Skylart-Los ayudaré a levantarse (Extiende la mano) Timothy-Gracias ñ.ñ Skylart-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo x4) Todos-(Ríen) Ian-Dejense de reír bola de idiotas, o los haré pedazos!!! G-Miren como se enoja, jajajajajajaj xD Los 4-(Se levantan y van a otra mesa con los chicos) Christopher-Eso dolió Timothy-Se burlan sólo porque nuestra escuela se incendió Ian-Tranquilos, algún día deben dejar de reírse Kitty, Myron, Roderick, Spencer, Alistair, Madison, Mason y Jane-(Se miran) ._.... Todos-Jajajajajajaja xD Kitty-...Silencio!! Todos- ._...... Kitty-Dejen de burlarse, no quieran hacer de sus vidas más miserables de lo que ya son... Los 4-(Confundidos) .-.... Kitty-Así que dejen de burlarse y nadie saldrá herido Silencio... Skylart-No era necesario Kitty-No soporto las burlas...cuando estaba en el Club Glee hace 2 años todos se burlaban de nosotros, yo solía defenderlos porqe sabían que si se metían con alguien de ellos se metían conmigo Skylart-...Se burlan de ustedes aquí muy frecuentemente? Kitty-Demasiado (Suena la campana) ........................... En la salida Skylart-Los veo después, adiós chicos (Se aleja) Timothy, Christopher e Ian-Adiós Skylart-...(Ve de lejos a Jane y Mason reír) Masom-Te llamo? Jane-Está bien Mason-(La besa y se va) Jane-(Se va por otro lado) Skylart-...(La alcanza) Hola Jane-Oh...Hola Tristán Skylart-Cómo va tu día? Jane-Bastante normal, y el tuyo? Skylart-He estado mejor, no siempre me resbalo en un charco y soy humillado públicamente Jane-(Ríe) No eres el único que se ha resbalado en los charcos, Myron siempre lo hace Skylart-(Ríe)...Pero eso me hizo ver...que los Warblers y New Directions deberíamos unirnos más...qué te parece una fiesta para celebrar la victoria en las locales? Jane-Mh...Deberás crees que ellos quieran? Skylart-Podría ser...a muchos les gustan las fiestas Jane-Sí eso lo sé pero...crees que ellos quieran unirse? Skylart-Podríamos hacer el intento...si queremos ganar las regionales debemos hacerlo, quién crees que tenga el solo? Jane-No lo sé, la Srta. Berry decía que ellos siempre se pelearon por los sólos y a excepción de una vez ella siempre los conseguía Skylart-(Ríe un poco)...Unidos podemos hacer grandes cosas Jane...no quiero que discutamos por tonterías Jane-Estoy de acuerdo (Se abrazan) Jane-Bueno, de verdad quieres que lo hagamos? Skylart-Creo que estaría bien para los 2 equipos, así nos uniremos Jane-Podría funcionar Y asì lo hicieron, Jane y Skylart organizaron una fiesta e invitaron a los Warblers y a New Directions en casa de Jane, para celebrar la victoria en las locales, y para unirse como un verdadero equipo. Todos se divertían, su plan parecía haber funcionado. Madison-Jane y Skylart tuvieron una maravillosa idea, esto servirá al equipo para unirse Mason-Espero que podamos divertirnos hermana, tenemos que celebrar nuestra victoria en las locales Madison-Qué estás buscando? Mason-No encuentro a Jane, le dije que la vería Madison-Oye, estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Jane, no crees que... Mason-Ahí está, venga, vamos con ella (La jala del brazo) Jane-Hola chicos Mason-Hola linda, oye, tú y Skylart tuvieron una maravillosa idea, esto servirá para que el equipo se una Jane-Mason, eres muy lindo Madison-(Gira sus ojos) Sí, yo fuí quien dijo eso (Comienza la música, Jane y Mason corrieron a bailar, olvidándose de Madison) Madison-...(Se sienta en un sillón) Skylart-Hey! (Se acerca a ella) Hola Madison-...Hola (Sonríe un poco) Skylart-Te ví...un poco sola Madison-...Mason se fué a bailar con Jane y se olvidó de mí Skylart-No deberías decir que se olvidó de tí, tal vez...solo quiere hacer su vida Madison-Eso es lo que me asusta, está haciendo su vida él solo, y poco a poco se olvida de mí Skylart-Yo no creo que se olvide de tí...tal vez sólo experimenta cosas nuevas Madison-...Gracias Madison lo miró y sonrió, Skylart le sonrió. En ese momento la risa de Jane hizo que Madison volteara hacia donde estaba su hermano y ella, en eso vió que Mason la besó dulcemente y este la llevaba de la mano por las escaleras, Madison no quería imaginarse lo que harían solos arriba, y quiso intervenir. Madison-Rayos! Skylart, espera, tengo que ir (Se va) Skylart-Sí amm...está bien (La mira irse) Madison-Mason! Mason-Madi, qué pasa? Madison-Debo hablar contigo Mason-Puede ser en otro momento hermana? Por favor Madison-Claro, después de que tengas tu sesión de sexo con tu novia hablaremos! Mason-Madison!! Jane-(Confundida) Qué? Madison-Lo siento, no puedo imaginar que hacen 2 enamorados a solas Mason-Emm Jane, puedes esperar un momento en el cuarto? Por favor Jane-Ok (Se va) Mason-Qué rayos pasa contigo? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto Madison-Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que sean novios, primero están ustedes dos dándose besos y muy felices, más tarde viene matrimonio, y luego ustedes con un bebé, qué hay de mí?! Mason-Madison, pensé que ya habías comprendido lo que siento por Jane y dejarías de ser tan controladora, no quería decírtelo pero no me dejas elección...Jane ahora es mi novia y aunque seamos gemelos y tengamos los mismo genes no puedes cambiar lo que siento sólo porque no soportas el hecho de que nadie quiera salir contigo, por eso te desquitas conmigo y con Jane, no es mi culpa que nadie quiera salir con una chica controladora y con mal carácter como tú!! Madison-..... El rostro de Madison cambió a una forma de tristeza, sabía que era cierto lo que le dijo, pero no podía creer que su mismo hermano fuera capaz de decirle todas esas cosas que por dentro le duelen, se sentía sola al ver que su hermano ya no pasaría el mismo tiempo con ella como antes. Mason-....Madison, yo... Madison-Bien! Si prefieres estar con ella que con esta...psicópata controladora, espero que estes contento!! (Se aleja) Mason-Madison, espera! Madison-No me toques! (Se va corriendo) Mason-....... Madison con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Mason-I can't take it back, look where I'm at We was on D like DOC, remember that? My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more Madison-Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I Madison con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Mason (Con Spencer y Skylart)-Remember when you tried to write me off? Remember when you thought I'd take a loss? Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia It was my season for (battle wounds, battle scars) Body bumped, bruised Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through Still, all my life, I got money and power And you gotta live with the bad blood now Madison-Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I Mason y Madison con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Madison-Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts (Mason-You forgive, you forget but you never let it go) Madison con Kitty y Jane-Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts Madison (y Mason)-(If you love like that), blood runs cold! Madison y Mason con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! .................. Al día siguiente Francis-(Respira) X-Ya puede pasar Francis-...Gracias (Entra y toma el teléfono)...Hola papá(Sonríe un poco) Tim-Hola hijo...tu madre no viene contigo? Francis-No...Está trabajando, vine solo Tim-Cómo te ha ido en tu escuela? Francis-Muy bien...no lo sé, todos...se han enterado que soy tu hijo y que estás aquí Tim-Hijo, no ibas a poder esconderlo por siempre...lamento causarte vergüenza Francis-Yo no me avergüenzo de ti...pero todos me miran raro, me ven como...el hijo de un criminal, un asesino o algo así Tim-Sabes que no es cierto, yo no estoy aquí por homicida, creeme que hay gente suelta allá afuera, que es homicida y debería estar aquí en mi lugar...mientras tú y yo estamos en la sala de la casa, hablando de chicas, comiendo pizza...haciendo cosas padre e hijo Francis-Lo sé...me siento demasiado solo papá, te necesito conmigo Tim-Francisco, no me necesitas...tienes 15 años, has estado sin mí...no lo sé, 7 años, y te he visto crecer y madurar, te estas convirtiendo en un hombre...y es normal sentir miedo al principio, gran parte del tiempo te has cuidado solo...pero estoy seguro que pronto conocerás a gente tan parecida a tí, que te aceptarán por lo que eres y no por tu pasado, y entre ellos también puede haber una chica que te ame, como tú la amarás a ella Los 2 pusieron sus manos en el vidrio, antes de que Tim tuviera que irse. '' ...................... 'En McKinley' (Suena la campana) Madison-(Entra al salón del coro) Kitty-Bueno gemela incestuosa, has estado demasiado rara, desde la fiesta que organizaron Jane y otro Warbler super gay, te he visto diferente, en las prácticas con la entrenadora Roz no te veo demasiado animada como antes, y lo más deprimente, no te he visto tan cercana como antes con tu hermano Mason, lo que me hace preguntar, qué ha pasado contigo y tu hermano? Madison-Estoy muy molesta...desde que sale con Jane mientras más trato de acercarlo a mí, más se aleja, y en esa fiesta se veía demasiado sospechoso cuando subían solos al cuarto de Jane Kitty-Tentador...suena tentador, escuché que tuvieron una pelea en las escaleras Madison-Me dijo que no era su culpa que nadie quiera salir conmigo, y que estuviera celosa Kitty-Bueno, parece que sí estás celosa Madison-No quiero que Mason salga con alguien y que se olvide de mí, además no creo que el amor sea lo suyo, no creo que tener pareja sea bueno para él Kitty-Actúas como si fueras su madre, debo recordarte que eres su hermana Madison-Pues qué esperabas? Nuestros padres nunca estuvieron con nosotros, casi siempre estaban en las filmaciones, y ahora están a punto de divorciarse, dudo que se sepan nuestros nombres, básicamente Mason y yo nos criamos juntos, uno al otro Kitty-Es lindo que tú y Mason se hayan cuidado entre ustedes, y que su relación no haya sido para nada incestuosa, nadie los vería igual a ustedes dos después de haber visto "Flores en el ático", está bien que quieras protegerlo, y que no quieras que se aleje de tí, pero si lo fuerzas a que esté unido solo a tí y no dejas que conozca a más mujeres, te aseguro que en vez de hacerle un bien, lo estás afectando, Mason ya está creciendo, y tú también, él decidió experimentar nuevas cosas en su vida, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, podrías encontrar a alguien, como Mason encontró a Jane Madison-...No entiendo qué me pasa, es solo que... no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se aleje de mí por estar con ella Kitty-Te aseguro que Mason no se olvidará de tí, son gemelos, y deben estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas (Todos comienzan a llegar al salón) Mason-(Llega) Madison-Hey! (Se levanta y lo abraza) Mason-...Qué fue eso? Madison-Estuve pensando...y tiene razón, creo que ya es tiempo de que hagas tu vida solo, ya no me necesitas Mason-Madison, ya te dije que siempre voy a necesitarte a mi lado, somos gemelos y nada ni nadie tiene que separarnos Madison-Está bien (Ríe y se abrazan) (Van a sentarse) Will-Bueno chicos, primero que nada...nuestra directora Rachel Berry está a punto de irse a New York, y quiso venir aquí a despedirse Spencer-Sr. Shue, creemos que la Srta. Berry ya se despidió muchas veces, ahora nosotros preparamos algo en forma de despedida Skylart-Vimos videos del campeonato nacional de 2012 y se nos ocurrió hacer una despedida para usted basándonos en eso Rachel-Genial chicos, ya quiero verlos, que canción van a cantar? Todos-(Se miran) ................. 'En el auditorio' (Música) Skylart-Well, I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Roderick con New Directions-And now our bodies are oh-so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Spencer y Alistair con New Directions-And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Spencer (Alistair)-Come on (Hold tight) Oh, come on (Hold tight) Kitty y Madison con New Directions-Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Mason y Jane con New Directions-I can see paradise by the dashboard light Mason (con New Directions)-Though it's cold and lonely in the (deep dark) (Jane con New Directions-night) Jane con New Directions-In the deep dark night Roderick (y Myron con New Directions)-Paradise by the (dashboard light) Spencer y Roderick- We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Alistair, Spencer y Roderick-We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Alistair, Spencer Roderick, Kitty y Myron-We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Alistair, Spencer, Roderick, Kitty, Myron y Jane con New Directions-We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Madison-Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Skylart (New Directions)-Let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Jane (New Directions)-I gotta know right now Do you love me? (Do you, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Do you need me? (Do you, do you need me?) Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy (Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life? Will you take me away (Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife? (Con New Directions- Uh, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Mason con chicos de New Directions-Let me sleep on it Jane con chicas de New Directions-Will you love me forever? Mason con chicos de New Directions-Let me sleep on it Jane con chicos de New Directions-Will you love me forever? Spencer (con New Directions)-I couldn't take it any longer Lord, I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started (swearing to my god) And on my (mother's) grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore I would (love you to the end of time) New Directions-Ah, ah, ah Alistair con New Directions-So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive Roderick-I'll never break my promise or forget my vow (But God only knows what I can do right now) I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Madison-All that I can do) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Jane-You, yeah) Mason con New Directions (Jane)- It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Kitty- Better than it is today) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Kitty-Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Myron- Long ago, oh) (And we were glowing like the metal) New Directions-Felt so right Felt so good Paradise (Myron-Oh yeaah) Will y Rachel-(Aplauden) Will-Bien hecho! Rachel-Eso fue sorprendente chicos, no puedo creer que ustedes hicieran eso por mí, estoy segura que ustedes también serán campeones nacionales como nosotros Will-Eso es seguro chicos, lo que hicieron en las locales fue fantástico, por eso ganaron, porque tuvieron esa unión y confianza en sí mismos, quiero que sigan así y vivirán cosas asombrosas, quiero que mantengan esa amistad, traten de conocerse más, ahora son un equipo, forgen una amistad con quienes puedan...porque en cualquier momento pueden convertirse en sus mejores amigos (Todos se abrazan) . . '2018' 'En el camerino' Sam-(Suspira) Taylor-Sr. Evans... Sam-... Taylor-Ya es hora Sam-(Se pone su saco) Es normal que aún siga nervioso? Taylor-Un poco...pero son las locales, qué puede pasar? Sam-Espero que los consejos que les dieron les hayan servido Taylor-(Le da una palmada en el hombro)...Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que es un buen director y siempre lo hace bien? Sam-Todas las veces necesarias, Taylor (Ríen) (Salen) ............................ (Todos se estaba acomodando) Kendall-(Mirandose al espejo) Joey-Nervioso? Kendall-No puedo creer que me hayan elegido para cantar el sólo Joey-Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, sabes?...Ve ahí, y muestrales lo que tienes, como tu primera competencia, debes mostrarles de que estás hecho Kendall-Ok (Respira)... Joey-Cuando acabe la competencia tendré que regresar a New York...e irme a Los Ángeles, después de eso no miraré atrás Kendall-Tú lo mereces Joey...tienes un don y mereces tener éxito Joey-...Tú también tienes un don (Lo toma de los hombros) Aprovechalo, no sólo yo merezco tener éxito...tú también Kendall-Gracias Joey (Sonríe)...Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos Joey-Debo irme, rómpete una pierna! (Se va) X-Y ahora, denle la bienvenida, desde Lima Ohio, a New Directions!! (Aplauden) (Se abre el telón) (Música) Kendall-Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while, Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies. Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?...Let us die young or let us live forever We don't have the power, but we never say never Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip The music's for the sad man. Can you imagine when this race is won? Turn our golden the faces into the sun, Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune The music's played by the, the madman. Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, and ever Forever young, I want to be forever Young Do you really want to live forever? Forever young. (Música) Kendall-Some are like water, some are like the heat Some are a melody and some are the beat Sooner or later they all will be gone Why don't they stay young?... It's so hard to get old without a cause I don't want to perish like a fading horse Youth's like diamonds in the sun, And diamonds are forever So many adventures given up today, So many songs we forgot to play. So many dreams swinging out of the blue Oh let it come true. Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever, Forever, and ever? Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever, Forever, and ever? Forever Young I want to be forever Young Do you really want to live forever, Forever Young ''Mientras sonaba la música, todos los inetgrantes de New Directions salían al escenario y Kendall lo recorría. (Aplauden) (Música) Michael-I ponder of something great My lungs will fill and then deflate They fill with fire Exhale desire I know it's dire My time today Steve-I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence (Música) Steve-Sometimes quiet is violent I find it hard to hide it My pride is no longer inside It's on my sleeve My skin will scream Reminding me of Who I killed inside my dream I hate this car that I'm driving There's no hiding for me I'm forced to deal with what I feel There is no distraction to mask what is real I could pull the steering wheel Michael-I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence (Música) Steve-I ponder of something terrifying 'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind I find over the course of our human existence One thing consists of consistence And it's that we're all battling fear Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here Oh my, Too deep Please stop thinking I liked it better when my car had sound Michael-There are things we can do But from the things that work there are only two And from the two that we choose to do Peace will win And fear will lose There's faith and there's sleep We need to pick one please because Faith is to be awake And to be awake is for us to think And for us to think is to be alive And I will try with every rhyme To come across like I am dying To let you know you need to try to think Steve-I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence (Música) New Directions-Oooh x4 (Música) New Directions-Oohhh (x6) Michael (New Directions)-And now I just sit in silence x2 (Oohh (x2)) And now I just sit (Oohh) And now I just sit in silence x3 (Oohh (x3)) And now I just sit (Música) Steve-I ponder of something great My lungs will fill and then deflate They fill with fire Exhale desire I know it's dire My time today I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence (Aplauden) Michael-...Aaow! (Música) Kendall-As he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, it was her doom Steve-Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK, Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK, Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK, Annie? Annie, are you OK? Kendall (Con Estefany)-So, Annie, are you OK,? (Are you OK, Annie?) Kendall y Estefany con New Directions-Annie, are you OK? will you tell us that you're OK there's a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo Annie he came into your apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down it was your doom Steve-Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? You've been hit by Estefany-You've been hit by Estefany y Steve-A smooth criminal (Música) Michael (Con Estefany)-So they came into the outway It was Sunday, what a black day Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats intimidations Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? (Are you OK Annie?) Kendall y Estefany con New Directions-Annie, are you OK? will you tell us that you're OK there's a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo Annie he came into your apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down it was your doom Michael-Annie, are you OK? so, Annie, are you OK? are you OK Annie? You've been hit by Steve-You've been struck by Steve y Michael-A smooth criminal (Música) Kendall-Aaow! (x2) (Música) Estefany (Kendall con New Directions)-(Annie, are you OK?) I don't know! (will you tell us, that you're OK) I don't know! (there's a sign in the window) I don't know! (that he struck you a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (he came into your apartment) I don't know! (left bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (then you ran into the bedroom) I don't know! (you were struck down) (it was your doom, Annie!) Steve (Kendall con New Directions)-(Annie, are you OK?) Dang gone it, baby! (will you tell us, that you're OK) Dang gone it, baby! (there's a sign in the window) Dang gone it, baby! (that he struck you a crescendo Annie) Hoo! hoo! (he came into your apartment) Dang gone it! (left bloodstains on the carpet) Hoo! hoo! hoo!(then you ran into the bedroom) Dang gone it! (you were struck down) (it was your doom, Annie!) Aaow! (Aplauden) ............................... Más tarde X-Los ganadores del campeonato local de coros 2018 son... Silencio... X-...Desde McKinley High, de Lima Ohio, New Directions!! (Aplauden) (Todos celebran) ......................... Más tarde Kendall-(En el salón del coro) Joey-(Llega) Qué haces aquí? Los demás están en Breadstix celebrando Kendall-No puedo creer que lo hubier lo grado (Respira)... Joey-...Así que...qué fue lo que sentiste? Kendall-No lo sé, sentí bastante emociones mezcladas, miedo, placer, diversión, felicidad, nerviosismo, un poco de pánico, no lo sé Joey-(Lo toma de los hombros) Tranquilo Ken... Kendall-...Pero si soy sincero me gustó la forma en que se sentía, no me había sentido así, nunca antes había cantado frente a un gran público...normalmente solo canto en la ducha y en mi cuarto cuando estoy solo Joey-Pero ahora ya no lo haces...si pudiste cantar frente a un gran público una vez...podrás hacerlo todas las veces que quieras Kendall-Gracias Joey...estos últimos días me he sentido diferente, he sentido...como su fuera capaz de hacer lo imposible, cuando hablo contigo y...lo que me dio más valor para ir a ese escenario fue...Qué haría Joey Williams"? Joey-No solo te concentres en mí, todo lo que has hecho ha sido por tu cuenta, lo has hecho solo, yo solo te aliento pero tú eres el que se da valor...no somos tan diferentes (Se abrazan) Kendall-...Espero que tengas éxito Joey Williams Joey-...Igual tú, Kendall ........................ 2 días después Katherine y Francis-(Bajan del taxi) Sheldon-Chicos! Qué hay? Ya iba en camino Francis-Nosotros también. Cómo te va con tu nuevo perro? Sheldon-Me tomé la libertad de ver un maratón sobre "El encantandor de Perros" y me funcionó muy bien, Bruno ahora me obedece y no hace del baño donde sea Katherine-Él es una ternurita, se ve que los dos la están pasando muy bien juntos Sheldon-Como dice el dicho, "El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre", no estés celoso Francis-No estoy celoso Sheldon-Sí, eso dice la gente que está celosa Francis-Solo espero que no uses a Bruno en un futuro para tus experimentos extraños que haces Sheldon-Oye sí, es buena idea, nunca lo había pensado, gracias Francis, por eso eres mi amigo (Se aleja) Katherine y Francis-(Se miran) Katherine-No debiste decir eso Francis-Ahora lo sé .-. (Lo siguen) Katherine-Sheldon! Francis-Emm Amigo?...sabes que no estaba hablando en serio, no lo vas a usar para tus extraños experimentos o sí? (Llegan a la estación de tren) Sheldon-Correción, nuevos experimentos, lo que yo hago no es extraño, y segundo, no se preocupen por Bruno, que conmigo está a salvo Francis-No lo tomes a mal pero... Katherine-Ese el es problema Francis-Katherine!...sí, es verdad lo que ella dice -.-'' Sheldon-Tranquilizense, no haré cosas ilegales y que le hagan daño, creen que soy capaz de herir a un ser humano con mis experimentos y mi inteligencia? Francis y Katherine-Sí Sheldon-Ahh! D: ...Bye bye (Se va) Francis y Katherine-(Se miran)...(Lo siguen) Sheldon, espera D: (Se reúnen con los demás) Sheldon-Ya están aquí todos, porqué no ha llegado? Greg-Paciencia, no es tan fácil mudarse de una ciudad a otra .......................... Mientras tanto Joey no tenía nada más que empacar, estaba sentado en la cama mirando una foto con Kendall, esa foto era después de las locales, aunque no convivieron por mucho tiempo de alguno forma se había encariñado con él, como un hijo, le hizo recordar cuál era su mayor sueño. Bill-Hey...listo? Joey-(Voltea)-...Creo que sí Afuera Hayley, Tyler, Pierre, Sam y Adam-(Esperando) Tyler-Perderemos el tren, porqué tardan? Hayley-Ten un pco de paciencia...no debe ser fácil para él irse, sé como se siente, sin sus amigos se siente vacío y para él es difícil dejarlos Bill y Joey-(Salen) Pierre-Ya llegaron Adam-Listos? Bill y Joey-(Se miran) Joey-Listo (Suben a la camioneta) ............................... En la estación de tren Adam-Hemos llegado Tyler-Nos habriamos ahorrado 10 minutos si hubieras tomado el atajo que te digo Adam-Ash, cállate Tyler-¬¬ (Bajan de la camioneta) Hayley-Alguna vez has estado en los Ángeles? Joey-...No ._. Hayley-Tienes suerte, nosotros tampoco Joey-...En serio? Sam-No es mucho nuestro estilo ahí...pero ahora debemos ír para presentarte, serás una gran estrella (Se reúnen con los demás) Silencio..... Bill-...Ya casi es hora (Música) (Durante la canción todos caminaban a la terminal y mientras Bill, Hayley, Tyler, Pierre, Sam y Adam subían las cosas, Joey se estaba despidiendo de los demás, con las lágrimas casi por derramar, y subió al tren, no se rendiría, no miraría atrás, era lo que quería hacer en la vida, y si es cierto lo que dicen que hay que tomar riesgos para cumplir un sueño...estaba dispuesto a hacerlo) Joey-...Yeah my heart is open And my eyes are swollen And it's way too hard to see Francis-Yeah my head is in clouds But their voice is too loud Only cigarettes to breathe (Alistair-yeah) Joey y Alistair-The sun will follow our way Can you feel it? All the shadows disappeared Gone forever We don't belong to anyone All we are is coming down, uh Madison y Joey-It's a great day To say goodbye It's ok 'cause I'll be alright Madison-I'm in someone elses place It doesn't matter Take the memories away And I'll be better Alistrair-Shooting's rocket to the sky Think of us and let it fly, uh Joey y Alistair-It's a great day To say goodbye It's ok 'cause I'll be alright Francis-Uh, uh, oh, oh (x2) Come and let go Don't remember Alistair-All the days that Were meant to last forever Madison-Come and let go Don't remember All that counts now Ahead of us forever (Francis-Oh oh) (Música) Joey-The sun will follow our a way Can you feel it? Joey, Francis, Madison y Alistair-It's a great day To say goodbye It can never Get better than tonight It's a great day To say goodbye It's okay 'Cause I'll be alright Joey-...Alright El tren cerró la puerta y partió a su destino, mientras los demás lo veían alejarse cada vez más. Francis-...Joey Williams abandonó el nido Madison-Creen que pueda durar ahí...sin nosotros? Alistair-...Él es fuerte, puede con lo que sea si se lo propone y nadie puede detenerlo Francis-Voy a extrañarlo Alistair y Madison-...Yo también . . . 5 años después En McKinley En el auditorio Will-(En el micrófono) Gracias...por asistir a la ceremonia de aniversario del auditorio Finn Hudson...hace 2 años, la ex directora Sue Sylvester nombró este auditorio a nombre de Finn Hudson, un hombre genial...un hombre especial, un gran líder, fue capitán de New Directions y mariscal del equipo de futból, mostró que ser parte de algo especial...te hace especial, normalmente no se conmemora el aniversario de un auditorio pero...estos alumnos de generaciones pasadas insistieron en hacer una reunión aquí...así que, con ustedes, New Directions! (Música) (New Directions harmonizando) Madison-Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Skylart-Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere (Música) Roderick-A singer in a smoky room' A smell of wine and cheap perfume Roderick y Mariah-For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Mason y Jane-Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Spencer y Alistair-Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Joey (New Directions y los Alumnos)-(Wooah!)Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Bree y Shannon-Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Elena-Some will win Elena y Greg-Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Katherine y Francis-And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Joey y Madison (Francis)-Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night (In the night) Streetlight People (People) Livin' just to find emotion Hiding (Hiding) Somewhere in the night (Todos levantan sus brazos) Los alumnos y New Directions (Francis)-Don't stop believin' (Whoaaa!) Hold on to that feelin' (Street lights) people, oh, woah, ohh! (Yeah,yeah) Don't stop believin' (Don't stop believin') (Caminan hacia enfrente)Hold on to that feelin' (Hold on!) Street lights people, oh, whoa, ohh Don't stop! (El episodio termina con todos celebrando, aplaudiendo, riendo y abrazandose)